


Eternal Conflict

by Tyrannic_Puppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Scenes of a sexual nature - Freeform, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Suicde, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannic_Puppy/pseuds/Tyrannic_Puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is coming to a close. Many thousands have died, both Muggle and wizard alike. The Ministry is under Voldemort’s control and the Order of the Phoenix has been brought to its knees. Voldemort’s army now sweeps the countryside, killing all those who resist. The only hope lay in those who had hidden away in the wilderness and slowly chipped at Voldemort himself in preparation for the final confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Second War Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, locations, etc. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and we should all be grateful for the amazing world she has given us.
>> 
>> ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

****

Chapter One ~ The Second War Ends

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Fires burned uncontrolled over the grounds, bodies littered amongst the rubble, constantly cast into sharp relief by the hundreds of spells flying back and forth above them. Huge holes were visible in the great stone walls and most of the windows had been shattered in the fighting. The castle now lay deserted as everyone had crammed themselves into the Great Hall.

Voldemort stood at the far end of the Hall where the teachers table used to sit. Bellatrix Lestrange stood on his left side cackling madly and firing curses wildly into the battling crowd. A cruel grimace stretched the ghastly visage of Voldemort’s white face, his red eyes glaring brightly with delight at the scene in front of him.

The few remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix duelled the Death Eaters fiercely with hundreds of students by their side, led by the members of Dumbledore’s Army. They were all trapped in the middle of the Hall with Death Eaters barricading the doors.

“Enough,” Voldemort hissed softly, but it carried through the Hall with a power that forced everyone to cease fighting. “As you can see, all is lost. Your saviour is dead by my own hand and you are hopelessly outnumbered. You can’t possibly win. But I am not without mercy. Any of you who choose to join me shall be forgiven and allowed to live. All those foolish enough to continue to oppose me, shall die.”

The horrid grimace spread even deeper across Voldemort’s face and Bellatrix’s cackling reached new heights. A lanky figure on Voldemort’s right smiled widely which threw his features into deep relief, highlighting the deep, unsightly scars on his face. Three long grooves cut their way over his left eye and continued down to his upper lip. A crater cut into his right cheek stretched sickeningly as he smiled his eyes gleaming in the firelight.

“We shall never join you. Light always triumphs in the dark.” McGonagall called staring up at Voldemort defiantly and a murmur of consent ran through the others.

Voldemort’s grin turned into a horrid scowl. “Then allow me end to your plight.” He countered as he raised his wand. “ _Avada Kedavra._ ”

A bright green bolt of light left his wand directed at McGonagall as time seemed to slow for everyone in the Hall. A bright yellow vortex burst up in front of McGonagall just as the green bolt reached her, swallowing the green light before blinking out of existence. A low whisper grew around the Hall as everyone looked at McGonagall bewildered, but she was looking about just as perplexed as everyone else.

“Leave them be Tom, you’re fight is with me.”

As one the entire Hall turned to face the doors. Two figures stood side by side staring at the other end of the Hall. The whispers grew louder as everyone recognised the pair.

“Potter.” Voldemort hissed. “Looks like I will get the pleasure of killing you a second time.”

Harry and Hermione walked through the doorway, not even glancing at the Death Eaters gathered about them, who just stood there staring blankly. The pair walked steadily through the crowd, which parted ahead of them making a pathway straight to Voldemort, only stopping momentarily at McGonagall to check she was ok.

The figure to Voldemort’s right turned to him and spoke for the first time. “Please my Lord, allow me to deal with this menace.” He begged.

Voldemort looked him up and down for a moment before nodding. “Very well.”

He stepped down from the raised platform and walked towards the pair, the crowd parting before him just as it had for Harry.

“You’re a fool Potter, and now I’m finally going to teach you the lesson I should have taught you years ago.”

“Please Ron, don’t do this.” Hermione begged as they stood opposite each other.

“Yeah take his side. You were always there for him, but were never there when I needed you.” Ron spat at her as Harry stepped up to face his former friend. “I am so sick of living in your damn shadow. The Dark Lord has shown me the truth. And now I’ll show it to everyone else, you are nothing but a spoilt child who has gotten lucky time after time.”

Ron drew his wand and the crowd backed away further leaving several metres between them and the trio in their midst.

“I don’t want to fight you Ron. You’re my friend. Don’t fall for Voldemort’s lies anymore.” Harry pleaded.

“And who should I listen to? You? You, who have always left me behind? Always come first, even in the eyes of my own family. You are the son they wished I was. And now I will show them too.

“Ron, you’re acting like a child. Stop this madness and see reason.” Hermione berated glaring at him.

“Enough!” Ron yelled raising his wand. “If you won’t fight it will only make all the simpler. _Avada_...”

“ _Stupefy_!” Called Hermione leaping between Harry and Ron.

The spell flew over Ron’s shoulder as his face twisted even further, his eyes burned with hatred. “ _Sectumsempra_!”

“ _Protego_.” Harry called, blocking the spell inches from Hermione’s face. Harry was livid. All three of them had seen the damage that spell could do. “You’ve changed Ron. The Ron Weasley I knew would never have used that spell, least of all against Hermione.”

“That’s because the Ron you knew was weak. He died a long time ago.” Ron bit back brandishing his wand dangerously. “Now join him! _Avada Kedavra_!”

Ron flicked his wand like a whip as the green flash burst from its tip soaring towards Harry. Screams came from every direction as everyone watched with baited breath.

“NO!” Hermione screamed as she collided with Harry knocking him aside.

They both hit the floor and watched as the blast soared over them disappearing into the crowd. There was a dull flash and a body fell forward onto the stone floor. Her red hair cast about in all directions. Harry’s heart stopped as he stared at the empty face of Ginny Weasley a look of shock etched on her features.

“How could you?!” Hermione screamed looking at Ron.

Realisation hit Ron like a brick, knocking him to his knees as he stared at the lifeless body of his little sister. People all over the crowd were crying and swearing, cursing Ron. He glanced at Harry and time seemed to freeze between them. “Forgive me.” Ron whispered and only Harry heard him as he raised his wand again.

There was another bright flash as his wand clattered to the floor. His body came to rest limply by its side. Mrs. Weasley squealed as she watched her son take his own life. Many who had been cursing him moments before now stood, frozen with shock. Harry couldn't take his eyes off Ron. The man who had been his best friend was dead. He didn't know how much time passed as his gaze drifted between the lifeless bodies of two of his greatest friends. He felt numb as he stood and looked to the end of the Hall where Voldemort stood looking triumphant.

“Poor little Potter,” cackled Bellatrix. “All alone again.”

Hermione glared at Bellatrix and made to stand but Harry placed his hand on her shoulder holding her down. She turned to look at him and he just shook his head before grabbing his wand and walking up onto the platform standing a few metres in front of Voldemort.

“This is all your fault. I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else.” Harry said, his voice calm despite the hatred that filled him.

“You fool Potter. I have taken everyone you ever loved, torn them from your life like pages from a book and now I’m going to kill you!” Voldemort snarled, a vicious grin on his lips.

“You never learnt from your mistakes, Tom. And now it's time for you to pay for them. Because there is something you don't realise about that wand. It recognised a new master long before you ever laid your hands upon it. It belonged to Draco, the one who disarmed Dumbledore the night of his death. And then I disarmed Draco. So if my wandlore is correct, it belongs to me.”

A look of fear crossed Voldemort's face for a fleeting moment before disappearing into his eyes as he glared at Harry, fury taking it's place.

"So let's see how smart that wand is, shall we Tom?" Harry taunted, grinning softly at Voldemort. "Let's end this once and for all."

Voldemort looked murderous, ironic considering the spell he was about to use. Their eyes were locked in an unflinching battle of wills as the moment drew ever nearer. A red-gold glow filled the room, flooding through the windows. The crowd had to squint to see the pair through the glare. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort’s was suddenly a flaming blur, stretched with rage as he raised his wand. Harry brought his wand up as the spell formed on his mouth without a single thought.

“ _AVADA KEDAVRA_!”

Both wands quivered violently as the spells shot forth only centimetres between their tips. The bright flashes collided in the air filling the platform with a bright light blocking the pair from view. Everyone gasped, holding a collective breath as they waited for the light to die down.

“NOOOOOO!” Came a high scream from the platform as the light dimmed and the crowd gazed on amazed.

Voldemort was even paler than before, his once red, snake-like eyes were empty as he lay contorted on the floor. Harry stood over Voldemort’s broken body holding both wands as Bellatrix sobbed over her master’s corpse. The battle was over, and as this realisation spread across the Hall, the room was filled with cheers and screams of joy. The crowd turned to face the remaining Death Eaters, but they had already fled the room, Disapparating as soon as they reached the boundaries.

Harry turned and walked off the platform back to where his friends now lay. Hundreds of hands clapped Harry on the back as cheers and songs fell dully on Harry’s ears. The Weasleys were all gathered by the bodies of their three youngest children, mourning as a group. Hermione stood by looking distraught but feeling like an intruder on the family’s grief. Harry walked to her and tapped her on the shoulder. He held up the cloak and they both ducked underneath and vanished amidst the cheers, unnoticed as they walked carefully from the room.

They walked for ages not stopping until they had reached the Black Lake. Harry threw the cloak to the ground and stood there gazing out over the lake while Hermione collapsed to the ground. Harry knew how she felt. There was a hollow spot in his heart. They may have won the battle, but the cost was far greater than he was willing to bear.

“It’s not over you know.” He said, his voice rough and choked.

“I know.” Hermione echoed.

“Those Death Eaters will be back, and I can’t let that happen. Some of them were as bad as Voldemort.” Harry turned to face her. “Please tell everyone I’m sorry. That I never meant for any of this to happen.”

Tears were pouring down Hermione’s face as she stood and looked straight into Harry’s eyes. “We’ll need a new owl for that.” She whispered. “Because there is no way I’m letting you go alone.”

Harry wanted to argue, to beg her to stay, but he knew he wouldn’t win that fight. And without Ron and Ginny, Hermione was the only true friend he had left. “There’s no one I’d rather by my side.” He finally stated as he turned back to the lake. “They won’t understand. None of them can.”

“I know. We should go before they come looking for us.” Hermione cooed resting her hand on Harry’s shoulder.

They both turned to look up at the castle, wishing that they could stay, but knowing the pain of returning would be too much to bear right now. Hermione grabbed the cloak from the ground as several people rushed out of the front doors calling for them. They quickly ducked under it and headed for the Whomping Willow, not wanting to go near an exit where the others could find them.

They walked in silence, both struggling with the grief that tore at their very souls. Halfway down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack Hermione stopped and fell to the ground, tears rushing out uncontrollably. Harry knelt down and held her close as she cried out all of her sorrow soaking Harry’s shirt with tears. Harry felt a few tears break through his own defences before he recomposed himself. Hermione needed him to be strong right now. Carefully wiping the tears from his own face he helped Hermione up.

“Come on, we are nearly there. Once we leave we can rest.” He supported her the rest of the way down the tunnel stopping once they reached the Shack. “You ready?” He asked her softly. Hermione nodded slowly and with a turn and a crack, they vanished into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  **A/N:** Extra Disclaimer: The interchange between Harry and Voldemort is partially from from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Chapter 36 - The Flaw In The Plan_ written by J.K. Rowling and published by Bloomsbury publishing.


	2. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been one year since that horrific battle; and the scars of the wizarding world are still healing. Hogwarts is fully repaired and once more opening its doors to muggleborns and purebloods and all in between. The world is beginning to right itself, but there is still much to be done.

Just over a year had passed since any student had set foot inside the Great Hall. Hogwarts had closed after the final battle so that the many wounds the castle and grounds had borne may be repaired. It had been an arduous task but it was finally complete. And now the sounds of laughter and gossip once more filled its vast expanse. Professor McGonagall smiled down at the students gathered below as Professor Sprout removed the repaired Sorting Hat, though anyone who didn’t know her wouldn’t be able to notice as her lips barely shifted. As Professor Sprout sat back down, McGonagall stood and within moments the entire school was silently staring up at her, awaiting her speech.

“Welcome students, to Hogwarts.” She looked about, recognising many of the young faces, “Tuck in.”

And with those words the tables spread with food and at that moment there was nothing in the world McGonagall could do to make the students turn their attention from their plates. McGonagall sat once more looking about as the other teachers also began eating their meals, though in somewhat more civilised manner than some of the students were. Most of the old faculty had returned at her request, though there were many casualties among their ranks. Hagrid had leapt at the chance to return and had even taken up her old role as Head of Gryffindor house; though he’d been disappointed he had to give up his Groundskeeper position.

Defence Against the Dark Arts had been the most difficult position to fill as many who were qualified for such a position were busy rebuilding the rest of the wizarding world, but somehow McGonagall had found Professor Nubilius to take up the role. And Professor Diffingo had leapt at the chance to follow in her own footsteps as the Transfiguration teacher. McGonagall sighed as she thought of how much she would miss teaching this year; though in some ways she was glad for it. The school felt so different now that she didn’t feel right in her old position.

“A fair turn-out wouldn’t you say Professor?” Asked Lee Jordan, from the seat beside her. “I didn’t think so many would return so soon.”

McGonagall nodded as she picked lightly at her food. While many had returned, there were several faces still missing from the sea of students. Some passed away while others had too much to do assisting in rebuilding their world. But two faces in particular pained McGonagall. Nothing had been seen or heard of Harry or Hermione since Voldemort’s defeat. They had simply vanished during the celebration, without any explanation. Of course people had claimed to see them all over the place but never had anyone been able to prove their claims. Sometimes McGonagall wondered if Albus had not left them with some secret mission to attend to but he always avoided questions about Harry when she spoke with his portrait in her office, feigning sleep or rushing from his portrait.

The deserts soon vanished from the plates spread before her and McGonagall stood once more as the chatter died away almost instantly again. “Well that was certainly a wonderful meal. However I must ask your attention for a little longer. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind everyone that magic is forbidden in the corridors and a full list of banned products can be found outside his office. First Years are to remember that the Dark Forest is off-limits to all students. Dates for Quidditch tryouts will be posted on your common-room noticeboards and timetables for all students shall be handed out tomorrow morning.”

There was a slight murmur across the room at the mention of Quidditch but it died out as quickly as it started. “And now I would like you all to welcome our returning staff, and to welcome our new staff members. Lee Jordan will be taking up the post of Muggle Studies.” Lee stood and bowed jovially to the students who cheered loudly. “Cimmer Nubilius shall take over Defence Against the Dark Arts,” Professor Nubilius stood and nodded briskly to the gathered students who clapped, though not as enthusiastically as they had for Lee, “good luck Professor, and Miss Daphne Diffingo shall be taking up the Transfiguration class.” The applause was mixed as Daphne smiled and waved to the students. “And I can assure you all she is well up to the task.” McGonagall added eyeing several of the students who seemed to think Daphne may be somewhat more lenient than she had been. “And now, off to bed with you all.”

The staff slowly filtered out as the students worked their way from the Hall. McGonagall sat until the Hall was completely empty before heading up to her office. The gargoyle still bore several marks from when it was blasted aside and often moved with a slight stiffness. A couple of times McGonagall had stopped halfway up the staircase when it had jammed in place. This time however it moved smoothly all the way to the top.

“Evening Headmistress,” greeted the doorknocker.

“Evening.” She replied wearily as she stepped into the office, glancing about. The room had changed so much since Dumbledore’s departure. All of the small tables and their instruments were gone. Fawkes had left, though McGonagall left his perch in place, in case he ever wanted to return. All of the portraits remained staring down at her as she crossed the room. There was a large case on the wall above the desk which contained the remains of the four founders’ relics, all gleaming in the candlelight despite their injuries.

McGonagall plonked down in the large armchair behind the desk and sighed as she glanced absent-mindedly over some paperwork.

“Something on your mind Minerva?” Came a soft voice from her right.

McGonagall turned to face Dumbledore’s portrait. “I just wish I knew what had happened to them. Potter certainly wasn’t a model student, but I had grown quite fond of him. And I always had a soft spot for Miss Granger; she knew exactly how to butter me up.”

“They will reappear in time Minerva. I’m sure whatever made them leave was very important.” Albus smiled back.

“So you did send them off on another errand.” McGonagall asked, staring down at the portrait over her glasses, her sternest look boring into Dumbledore.

“I don’t recall saying as such.” Dumbledore replied plainly, a smile twitching the ends of his mouth ever so slightly.

“You can be so frustrating Albus?” She scolded turning away.

When she turned back to face him once more his portrait was empty and none of the other portraits would look at her. Please let them be alright. She thought as she gave up on the paperwork and headed off to bed.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The sun felt warm as it kissed his skin, filtering in through the crack between the blinds, and a heavy ball-shaped object lay across his feet warming them as well. Harry tried to ignore the chirping of the birds outside as he attempted to recall his strange dream, but it slipped away as he resigned himself to the morning. He sat upright, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and reaching for his glasses, before gently shifting out from under the lump of fur bundled on his bed.

He walked across to the window and opened the blinds fully allowing the morning light to flood the room. It was a small room for most, but after Harry’s internment at the Dursleys it felt quite large to him. There was a small desk tucked just to the left of the window littered with parchment and lolly wrappers, several pictures sat in frames on its dusty surface. A large bookshelf sat in the corner with a handful of books strewn throughout its reaches, and several more on the floor at its base. And a big king sized bed, much like the one Harry had had back at Hogwarts, took pride of place in the very centre of the room. It was covered in same crimson hangings and sheets he loved best which made it easy to make out the orange ball of fuzz stretching out on the doona.

Harry grinned as he watched her before looking back out over the grassy plains outside. The leaves on the trees were beginning to change, some already littering the ground as a soft breeze caught at them. There was only a single dirt path leading up to the house and it contrasted nicely with the grass around it. A solitary figure was running down it heading away from the house. Harry glanced at the clock and laughed to himself before stepping away from the window. He walked around the bed and opened the door on the far side of the room. The bathroom was also fairly small only containing a toilet basin and shower tucked in together. The room was a pale green and Harry’s red towel stood out on the wall.

The water heated up quickly as Harry stepped into the shower feeling the last fingers of sleep sliding off his body with the water. His long hair hung down, clinging to his face as he washed himself. He had become rather muscular since the final battle, though he did miss playing Quidditch. And Hogwarts, which he had not seen since leaving that day so long ago. He sighed as he turned the water off and dried himself off. He wandered back into his room and chucked on some pants turning back to his bed.

“Alright you,” he said tapping the fur ball several times until it woke, “off you get. She’ll be home soon.”

Crookshanks just glared at him for a moment before leaping off the bed and rushing from the room. Harry smiled at the cat as he made his bed and wandered downstairs to the kitchen. Unlike his bedroom the kitchen was quite large, sidled against the back wall of the house. Harry fired up the stove and began grabbing food from cupboards and the fridge, throwing them together in a pan and filling the house with the delightful smell. He didn’t even flinch at the loud crack behind him moments later.

“Master, why do you insist on doing that every morning?” Kreacher called walking up beside him. “Kreacher is more than happy to do it for you sir.”

“That’s alright Kreacher, I appreciate that but I enjoy doing it myself. Though it always tastes better when you cook.” He said smiling at Kreacher as the house elf cheered up and trundled off out of the room. The years had been very kind to the elf, who had filled out since his time at 12 Grimmauld Place. His skin was no longer sullen and stretched but bright and matched his attitude as he danced about doing any job he could beat the others to.

It wasn’t long before all the food was ready and Harry divided it over three plates and set them on the table just as the back door opened. Hermione closed the door behind her before standing there and checking her pulse against her watch. Harry watched her as she realised he was there. She turned and smiled at him before ducking off and heading upstairs. Harry shook his head before settling down at the table. “Kreacher.” He called starting on his breakfast.

“Yes master.” Kreacher chimed stepping back into the kitchen.

“Come, sit. Eat.” Harry said through half a mouthful, indicating one of the other plates on the table.

“Of course, master. Thank you sir.” Kreacher replied taking a seat by Harry.

“You are always running around here after us, it’s the least we can do.”

Kreacher smiled at Harry, starting on his own food as Hermione came striding down the stairs several at a time. “Morning.” She chimed taking the remaining seat and starting on her breakfast almost before she was completely seated.

“Morning.” Harry replied.

“Good morning mistress.” Kreacher chimed looking positively delighted.

Harry and Hermione both chuckled into their plates. Life had changed so much since the Horcrux hunt. Yet many things were still the same. They still hid away from the general public, and avoided those they wished to see the most. Occasionally they would see an old friend out on their travels, but they would never greet them, always retreating quickly back to the shadows. But Kreacher always managed to cheer them up and make them forget their troubles, ever since he had found them.  
_  
_

> _  
> “Hello master.” Kreacher called as Harry looked up still recovering from the feeling of Apparating._
> 
> _“Kreacher?! What are you doing here?” Harry replied looking puzzled as he sat Hermione on the ground and knelt down himself._
> 
> _“Kreacher wishes to serve you sir. On your new quest sir.” Kreacher replied matter-of-factly._
> 
> _Harry was amazed as he looked at Kreacher then turned to Hermione hoping she would have some explanation. Hermione looked up and just shook her head at Harry. “You never pay attention do you Harry?” She said quietly as she sat up. “The magic linking a house-elf to his master is incredibly strong. You must have desired his assistance, so he came. Where exactly are we?” she asked standing up._
> 
> _“First place I thought of.” Harry replied standing next to her._
> 
> _They both looked down at the stone in front of them. “Oh, Harry.” Hermione whispered as she reread the inscription on the Potter’s graves._
> 
> _“I just needed to come and tell them what had happened. Then we can go.”_
> 
> _Hermione hugged him tightly, tears escaping her eyes once more. Harry was starting to wonder if girls had an endless reserve of those things because he surely would have dried out if he had cried as much as she had in the last few hours._
> 
> _“Kreacher, can you do something for me.” Harry asked letting Hermione go. “I need somewhere new to stay. We can’t go back to the Burrow and the Death Eaters can all enter 12 Grimmauld Place.”_
> 
> _“I’m sorry master, but Kreacher doesn’t know of anywhere else.”_
> 
> _“That’s what I thought. Well I need you to go and get enough money from my vault so that we can buy a place. I’d go myself but I don’t want to be seen right now.”_
> 
> _“Of course master.” Kreacher replied disappearing a moment later._
> 
> _Harry and Hermione looked all over the place for days before eventually finding the great blue house in the middle of an open countryside, miles from anywhere and anyone. Hermione had worn a disguise and used an alias to purchase the house and then Harry set about casting all kinds of charms over the house protecting it from any unexpected visitors._   
> 

  
Many months had passed between then and now and the house was even grander than when they had arrived. Hermione had immediately filled almost all of the bookcases in the house with books she thought could help, the only one that remained close to empty was the one up in Harry’s bedroom. Kreacher had applied his own touch to the house even accepting a whole room Harry had insisted he use rather than a small cupboard in the kitchen he had wanted. Kreacher had broken down for hours after this and it took both Harry and Hermione to finally settle him down. All in all it had become quite a cosy little house.

“Harry about later, I think we really need to consider a few more things before we rush off.” Hermione called over the table, breaking Harry from his little reverie.

“Ok.” He replied getting up from the table and rinsing off his dishes.

“Please master.” Kreacher begged pulling at Harry’s pants leg and looking up at him with his big eyes.

“Alright Kreacher.” Harry conceded allowing the elf to finish the cleaning up.

Hermione tisked before allowing Kreacher to take her now empty plate, but Harry just shrugged and gave her a he-wanted-to-do-it look. She shook her head and walked off towards the study. Harry just smiled at the both of them and followed her out.

“You shouldn’t do that Harry.” She chided as he entered the study.

“He begged me Hermione. You saw the look on his face. It’s not like I mistreat him. He loves helping out, and gets upset when we do things for ourselves. And I’m paying him as well, though I’m fairly sure he is just taking all of it and stuffing it in the cupboard in his room.” Harry mused.

“Still.” Hermione began but Harry cut her off.

“So what is it you think needs changing?”

“Not changing so much as slight revision.” She replied looking innocent.

Harry stifled a laugh and walked over to the desk to see the plans they had laid out. “I know we need to go there for the information but I don’t see why we can’t go directly there. I don’t like the idea of having to go all through the village to get there.” Hermione stated.

“I know it’s risky but I fairly sure she has put all his old defences back up which means we can’t just pop in and pop back out undetected. As it is I think our entry might set of some kind of alarm but we don’t have a choice. Besides we will be in disguise the whole time.” Harry argued as Hermione agreed.

“When do you think we should leave?” Hermione asked stuffing the parchments into a already over stuff drawer.

“As soon as we can. The earlier we go the less likely we are to be noticed. Just let me finish getting ready.” Harry replied indicating his lack of a shirt and ducking out of the room. He hopped up the stairs and quickly found the right clothing for their activities. Hermione met him back down by the back door in a long thick cloak that obscured her body. Her face was different too. She now had blue eyes and blond hair and a somewhat large nose.

“Come on and I’ll do you too.” She said, her voice much lower than before.

Harry stepped forward and watched as her wand drifted back and forth in front of his face. Harry had no idea what he now looked like but trusted Hermione when it came to their disguises. She had become very adept at adjusting their features, making them completely unrecognisable.

“Will sir and madam be back for lunch today?” Kreacher asked handing Harry his wand.

“Yes Kreacher. We won’t be gone long.” Harry confirmed.

Kreacher’s smile stretched almost from ear to ear as he turned and rushed back into the kitchen to begin preparing a marvellous lunch. Harry just laughed as Hermione shook her head and they walked out the door. They had to walk about two miles before they could Apparate as they had put up defences for some distance, which while keeping away everyone else, meant they couldn’t Apparate in or out of the house or property itself. Harry made a mental note to ask Kreacher about house-elf Apparation when he got home, as the elf could still appear and disappear all over the house at will.

“Here we go.” Hermione said and Harry felt as though he had walked through a field of static electricity. He grabbed Hermione’s hand and with a turn they Apparated.


	3. On Familiar Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their search takes Harry and Hermione to some old haunts, and shows them some familiar faces. But can they keep up this game of hide and seek with the Death Eaters.

The pair reappeared with a loud crack on the empty train platform, glancing about to make sure their arrival had gone unnoticed. They tucked their wands into a couple of readily accessible pockets and headed up the pathway into town. There were still some discarded lolly wrappers lying on the sides of the dirty pathway, left by the recent transit of the Hogwarts students. Harry sighed as he recalled the days of travelling on the train, the good and the bad times. Before he knew it Hermione was directing him out onto high street.

Many people were already dancing back and forth across the road between the shops and houses. Everyone was wearing heavy cloaks to protect against the chill morning air, which made it all the simpler to pass by unnoticed. No-one gave them a second glance as they turned down the lane just before The Three Broomsticks. The smell of cooking drifted from the inn on the light breeze winding through the open streets. Small spirals of dust were kicked up around their ankles as they continued down the road, house thinning out on either side.

After several quiet minutes only one building was visible, standing on its own at the end of the road. The building seemed to sway gently back and forth in spite of the breeze. A soft creaking came from the building as the wooden boards rubbed against each other, the area was completely devoid of animals and trees. Despite the fact the building had been empty and silent for years, the locals still avoided it.

“Do you think it’s still there?” Hermione asked softly as they approached the Shack.

“I hope so. If they found it then this will be a whole lot harder.” Harry replied.

He walked up a small incline that lead around the back of the Shack. He withdrew his wand and softly tapped the third plank from the ground as he walked around looking for a small imperfection in the wood. Suddenly, about half a metre from the edge of the wall, his wand passed straight through the wood all the way up to his fingers.

“Thank Merlin for that.” Hermione said as Harry followed his wand through the wall, disappearing into the Shack.

They both lit their wands as they entered and started searching all over the place. Harry quickly and quietly ascended the stairs while Hermione continued searching downstairs. There were still deep gouges in the walls and furniture scattered all over the place. Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he remembered the man who had made those gouges. Waves of nostalgia washed over him as he entered the upstairs bedroom where he had gained a godfather.

“Harry!” Hermione called up the stairs.

“Coming.” Harry replied loudly not moving for several moments.

Hermione waited for him at the bottom of the stairs with a small envelope in her hand, lit by the soft glow emanating from her wand. “Is this it?” She questioned as his face appeared out of the darkness.

“It must be. Open it up and have a look.” He responded moving around behind her so as to read the parchment.

“That’s it.” He said as Hermione unfolded the yellowing paper. “Suffolk. I wasn’t expecting them so far south. Oh well. You ready to go?”

Hermione quickly incinerated the parchment as Harry moved back to the wall and began tapping again. Disappearing after a moment. Hermione popped out of the wall after a few seconds, extinguishing her wand. “Well that was lucky. I thought McGonagall might have found that little gap we made. I didn’t really feel like visiting the Whomping Willow today.” Hermione chimed as they moved back down the road away from the Shrieking Shack.

Harry just nodded as they walked along turning a corner with only a couple of short trees. Harry looked up and stopped as he laid eyes on the distant castle, owls fluttering about its roof ducking in and out of windows. Harry missed it so much. He hadn’t even seen Hogwarts since he left after defeating Voldemort over a year ago. It had been completely repaired since then and seemed to gleam slightly. Hermione waited for a few moments looking up at the castle herself before tugging softly on Harry’s arm.

“Come on Harry. Kreacher is waiting.” She said slowly leading him forward as he tore his gaze from the school.

“This should be far enough away.” He said as the pair stopped once more and checked for anyone nearby, pulling out their wands and twisting away once more.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Kreacher looked delighted as Harry and Hermione walked back in the back door. Hermione stopped them both for a moment while she restored their appearance before turning to Kreacher.

“Hello mistress.” Kreacher said as he rushed forward to take their cloaks. “Your lunch is prepared in the kitchen.” He said dancing out of the room with their clothes.

“We need to work on him later. He is still too eager to do simple tasks.” Hermione commented sitting at the table and starting on her meal.

Kreacher must have spent every moment since they had departed preparing the meal laid out on the table. There were sandwiches, potatoes, sausages, chops, eggs, salads, and a dozen other things spread over the entire surface of the table. The only spare space was taken up by several bottles of Butterbeer. A moment later Kreacher bounded back into the room and stared at Harry as though waiting for further instructions.

“Kreacher I’m not going to tell you again so this is a recurring order. Sit down and eat some of this stuff with us. You made too much for the two of us to finish ourselves.”

Kreacher sat and the three ate in silence, though Kreacher kept looking at the other two as though hoping one would initiate a conversation. He had noticed that his master and mistress had been somewhat subdued. Neither spoke much unless it was about their long trips out and about, and their moods had only improved slightly over the last year. But Kreacher didn’t mind. He was quite happy with the way things were. He ate his fill quickly and sat silently watching Harry and Hermione eat, waiting anxiously for them to finish. As soon as they were done he whisked the plates away even as Harry got up to clean the table himself.

“Kreacher.” Harry droned as the elf darted about the kitchen cleaning plates and pans and in a couple of minutes the entire room was spotless again. Harry shook his head before heading back upstairs.

“Would mistress care for anything else?” Kreacher asked walking over to where Hermione was still sitting.

“I’m sorry what was that Kreacher?” She said shaking herself out of her daydream. “No I’m fine thank you. Why don’t you go have a break? You’ve earned it.”

She too vacated the room leaving the eager elf to try to find some way of entertaining himself until dinnertime.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hermione was still surprised at just how bright the shop was, standing out violently from those around it. Both windows were now uncovered showing hundreds of products bouncing and swooping just behind the glass. It looked as though a new coat of bright orange paint had recently been applied to the rest of the shop front with the letter WWW surrounded by stars stencilled everywhere. The large sign above the door read Weasley’ Wizarding Wheezes, but changed every now and then showing a tongue poking out and several other semi-rude gestures.

Hermione smiled as she stepped inside while Harry waited out the front, gazing down the street at the owls outside Eeylops Owl Emporium. He still hadn’t gotten over the loss of Hedwig, and as such hadn’t bought a new owl. Her attention was drawn back to the shop she was in as people shot around left and right. Several witches and wizards in magenta robes chased about after orders and customers, or ran after products that were attempting to flee from their shelves. Hermione giggled at the sight.

“And how may I help you madam?” Asked a voice behind her.

Hermione turned and swallowed a gasp as she saw George Weasley watching her. He hadn’t changed much since last she’d seen him. His hair had grown out again, partially covering his missing ear. He still bore a few other scars of the war but the one Hermione noticed the most was only visible in his eyes. He obviously still missed Fred and the others deeply, though he put on a brave face in front of the customers.

“Um, I was ah,” Hermione mumbled.

George gave a soft laugh before leading her further into the shop. “Well we have all sorts of little trinkets. We even have a lovely WonderWitch section that might interest you.” He said leading her toward the pink section of the store.

“Actually,” Hermione said, putting on a heavy and somewhat silly accent, despite the fact she had already changed her voice. “I was looking for some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder; I heard that you sell a few items like that.”

“Ah yes, we just got a new batch in yesterday. They’re through here, follow me.” He chimed ducking into a curtained off room. The gold lettering above the doorway read Defensive Gear. Hermione followed and saw George coming toward her carry several small black boxes with slender silver writing all over their surfaces. “Here we go. Was there anything else you were after? Maybe some Shield Hats, or Temporary Invisibility Gloves?”

Hermione smiled at him. “No thank you, just the Darkness Powder.”

“Alright let’s tally it up for you. It’ll be 34 Galleons. You sure you need that much? It’s pretty powerful stuff.” George added raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Yes, thank you. Can’t have too much you know. Never know when it might come in handy.” Hermione replied trying to look innocent, though from the look George was giving her, she assumed she wasn’t doing a very good job.

“Alright then. You have a nice day, and don’t forget to come back now.” He said handing her the large bag.

“Thank you.” She chimed quickly heading for the door.

She tapped Harry on the shoulder a she exited the shop and he quickly followed her back down the street. “Any trouble?” He asked as they walked.

“Ran into George.” Hermione stated quietly. “It was kind of weird, seeing him like that. It was like he suspected me of something. I guess that must be what I always looked at him and Fred like.”

“Yeah, but with those two it was almost always justified. And the same in this case too.” Harry replied as they turned the corner and the light immediately dropped to a dull glow from the nearby lamps.

This entire street was covered over preventing any natural light from entering. Many of the shops had boarded up and there was a lot less people hanging about in alcoves than last time they had come down here.

“I know it’s not as bad down here as it used to be but let’s hurry just the same. This whole street gives me the creeps.” Hermione stated as they stopped out front on Borgin and Burkes.

They both entered the shop, looking around hoping that they still had what they were looking for. Hermione located it inside a tall glass cabinet next to the counter.

“May I help you?” A thick greasy voice asked, frightening Hermione.

“Yes,” said Harry walking forward confidently. “I would like to purchase that.”

Harry indicated the old rotten looking hand in the cabinet Hermione had been looking in.

“An excellent choice sir.” Borgin replied, retrieving the item and placing it in a medium sized box. “Would you care for anything else sir? A shrunken head perhaps or...”

“No.” Harry stated firmly. “Just the Hand of Glory.”

Borgin looked angry but it didn’t come through when he spoke. “Very well. It’s 130 Galleons.”

Hermione was appalled as Harry calmly handed Borgin the money and grabbed the box off the counter turning briskly and heading for the door. Hermione glanced at Borgin, who leered at her as she quickly followed Harry.

“Well done.” She complimented as they returned to Diagon Alley. “I almost believed you were a dark wizard then.”

Harry just smiled. “I just remembered how Lucius Malfoy treated Borgin when he was in there. Come on let’s get out of here.”

The pair apparated back to the open field and began trudging their way home with their shopping. There was a light rain falling as they walked along in silence. Hermione watched Harry as he walked along, occasionally hopping over some of the larger puddles. Things had changed between them lately. They never really talked anymore, not like they used to. Hermione could tell that Harry blamed himself for every single death that Voldemort had caused. She had tried to comfort him time and again but nothing seemed to work. The harder she tried the stronger his resistance became. It was like he wanted to shut himself off from the entire world, to live alone inside himself.

“Master.” Called Kreacher, pulling Hermione from her thoughts. “Come master, mistress, get in out of the rain.” The elf was standing just inside the back door watching as the pair meandered up the path.

“I’m gonna go have a shower.” Harry said as he threw his cloak aside when he walked inside.

Hermione just nodded as he headed up the stairs.

“Harry wait.” She called after him.

Harry stopped on the stairs but didn’t turn around. Hermione climbed the few steps between them and grabbed his arm turning him back towards her. Harry looked down at her from above and she could see a pain hiding just behind his eyes.

“What’s the matter?” He said, his voice not carrying any of the pain she could see so evident in his gaze.

“Disguise.” She whispered after a moment running her wand over his face and restoring his original features.

Harry just watched her for a moment, the smallest sign of a tear forming in the corner of his eye. He turned back and continued up the stairs leaving Hermione standing there alone once more.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The sun crept down over the horizon, dipping past the see as Harry crept silently towards the camp. The fire licked the figures sitting around it with an eerie light in the dimming twilight. The smell of sausages cooking drifted towards him as he tapped Hermione on the arm. She passed him the withered hand, which he lit while she opened the small black box she was holding. They approached from behind the handful of tents hoping to avoid being noticed until the last moment.

Harry looked up at Hermione, silently asking if she was ready. She nodded and lifted her wand levitating the powder from the box and allowing it to drift out from under the cloak and over the campsite. She wrapped her hand over Harry’s holding the Hand of Glory with him as he pulled out his own wand. He raised three fingers and slowly lowered them counting down.

As his final finger dropped Hermione released the powder from the grasp of the spell and the world changed in an instant. The twilit sky vanished and all their surroundings disappeared as Harry removed the Invisibility Cloak. Harry could hear the figures gathered about the fire all jump up and started arguing and calling in the dark. Harry knew they were scared to move as they must have twirled around several times since standing up searching for their assailant and none of them could recall in which direction the fire lay.

Harry felt Hermione lift the Hand of Glory and the world changed. All of a sudden he could see everything though it came as though through a thick veil. Details were difficult to make out, but he could clearly see the figures rushing about knocking into one another, searching for their wands. Harry grinned to himself as he moved closer, making sure not to let go of the Hand.

The pair lined up their first targets, those closest to their wands, and fired their stunners. Both figures dropped without a sound and two others fell over their limp bodies. Unfortunately they fell straight onto their wands. Harry lined up the first of the two and Stunned him just as Hermione fired the same spell at the same figure. The second Death Eater must have heard the spells whizz past him because he pointed his wand towards the pair and fired several curses in rapid succession.

Harry ducked left as Hermione ducked right and both lost their grip on the Hand. Harry’s world instantly disappeared again as he landed hard on the ground. The Death Eater was now firing random spells and curses in all directions yelling loudly as he went. Harry shuffled about on the ground searching for the Hand. His heart stopped as he heard a twig snap just to his right. His fingers closed over something on the ground and the world illuminated once more upon a terrible sight.

The Death Eater spun about as he heard the sound. Hermione had broken the twig searching for the Hand as Harry had. The Death Eater took aim and Harry could see the grin on his face as he formed the words.

“ _Avada_...” Was all the Death Eater managed as Harry leapt up.

“ _AVADA KEDAVRA_!” He yelled feeling his arm tingle as the spell sped out from him rocketing into the Death Eater who turned to face the new sound.

Harry watched his face contort as the spell caught him as he attempted to dive aside. The force of the blast knocked him backwards onto the fire and his robes immediately caught ablaze even as he rolled out of the fire itself. Harry winced at the sight before turning to help Hermione up. The pair quickly checked the remaining Death Eaters who all seemed to have been knocked out by the various spells the dead Death Eater had been firing. They pulled them all together and bound them tightly with some rope Hermione had brought.

Harry threw their wands onto the fire watching with a strange pleasure as they burned up in the flames. He turned back to the Death Eaters as Hermione revived the smallest of the group. He looked about fearfully as his world was still bathed in darkness. Harry watched him for a moment before speaking.

“Where are the other Death Eaters.” Harry asked forcefully.

They had brought Veritaserum but Harry was hoping that they wouldn’t need it.

“Go to hell.” The Death Eater called back viciously struggling against his bindings.

“You’re wasting your time there. You’ll never get that rope off. My friend has enchanted it to tighten every time you struggle so unless you want to be cut in half by it I would suggest you stop.”

The Death Eater continued to writhe about as the ropes started clenching about his chest. He screamed loudly as the rope pressed in on him.

“Tell me where I can find the other Death Eater’s and I’ll stop it.” Harry told him watching as the pain became evident on his face.

“NEVER!” Screamed the Death Eater.

Harry just shook his head and looked at Hermione. She pulled a small bottle from her pocket and popped the cork from it. She poured several drops down the Death Eaters throat as he screamed, causing him to stop struggling as he coughed and spluttered. He shook slightly as the Veritaserum took effect.

“Ready to talk now?” Harry asked.

The Death Eater’s head slowly nodded as he struggled to beat the potion.

“Good. Now where are the other Death Eaters hiding?”

The Death Eater opened his mouth to speak but immediately began to choke.

“Harry the ropes.” Hermione called as she struggled to release them.

Harry moved to cut the ropes but they fell loose as Hermione undid them. The Death Eater fell forward and clutched at his throat, still gagging and choking.

“What’s wrong with him?” Hermione yelled to Harry as she tried to stop it.

“It looks like whoever is leading the Death Eaters now is just as vicious as Voldemort. He must have cursed them all so that if they were ever interrogated that they would take his secrets to their grave.” Harry replied watching as the Death Eater finally stopped struggling and lay on the ground, perfectly still.

Harry stood up lifting Hermione from the ground. “We should go just in case he has put any other nasty spells on them.

“But what about them?” Hermione asked pointing to the other Death Eaters still tied up and stunned on the ground.

“Kingsley can have them.” Harry said pointing his wand up in the air. “Have you got everything?”

Hermione quickly gathered everything they had brought with them and Harry grabbed her arm. A bright silvery light erupted from the tip of his wand and flew into the air as he twisted on the spot and Apparated away.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A loud crack rent the air as Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared in the open campsite.

“Harry?” His deep voice echoed through the camp. “Hermione? Are you still here? I just want to talk!" he called, turning about to see if they were visible.

He sighed deeply as he realised they were gone. The Darkness Powder had vanished with them and Kingsley surveyed the scene. Two Death Eaters were lying unbound and apparently dead on the ground, one still smouldering by the fire. Five more were tied up near the second dead Death Eater. There was a series of loud cracks as fifteen Aurors Apparated beside him and quickly moved out to secure the campsite. Kingsley looked up into the sky and watched as the great silver lightning bolt lit the scene below with an eerie light.

“Interesting.” Kingsley mused as he watched the sign disappear. ‘He must have taken the idea from Voldemort and Dumbledore.”

“What do you mean sir?” Asked Dawlish as he walked over to the minister.

“Nothing. What’s the situation Dawlish?” He asked.

“Two dead, one by the killing curse, the other we aren’t sure just yet. Seems that he choked to death. The other five are fine, just stunned. Shall we take them straight to Azkaban sir?” Dawlish responded.

“Yes, take them now. Simmons, Carter, and Finnigan can finish up here. The rest of you can escort the prisoners.”

Kingsley turned away and looked about the camp. For months he had been trying to catch up with Harry, but every time he arrived too late. He heard the Aurors Disapparate with the prisoners, as he walked out towards the cliffs. Harry always allowed him to take the Death Eaters in though he had never left such a unique signal before. He had previously alerted him with his Patronus. This was also the first time there had been casualties.

“I hope you know what you’re doing Potter.” He said, sighing before Disapparating himself.


	4. Voices and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories can be happy things of better times gone by, of family and friends. But they can also be dark and torturous, tearing at our very souls. The only question is whether we let these memories dictate who we are in the present. Or whether we take control and steer it ourselves.

> _His face was completely obscured in the darkness cast by the upper bunk. Harry could feel his eyes on him but couldn’t make out his features._
> 
> _“What’s the problem?” Harry asked._
> 
> _“Problem? There’s no problem.” The shadow replied. “Not according to you anyway.”_
> 
> _Harry stood there confused as he heard several heavy droplets collide with the roof of the tent, echoing through the space inside. “Obviously there is, so just spit it out will you.”_
> 
> _“I thought you knew what you were doing. Instead we are out here in the middle of nowhere with no food, freezing every night with no idea where anymore of the damn Horcruxes are or how to find them, much less destroy them!” Ron spat._
> 
> _He stood up from under the bunk and the light caught his face fully. He looked angry and desolate all at once. A fire burned behind his eyes but his face showed only despair. The rain was coming down heavier creating an awful ruckus inside the tent as Harry stood there in disbelief. Hermione looked just as shocked, and it showed as for the first time in ages she was speechless._
> 
> _“What are you on about?” Harry asked feeling anger boil up inside him._
> 
> _“I thought...” Ron began. “I thought things would be different. Would be... Well not this.”_
> 
> _He threw his arms up indicating the simple tent and the thundering sound of the rain crashing against the roof._
> 
> _“I thought you knew what you signed up for,” said Harry._
> 
> _“Yeah, I thought I did too.”_
> 
> _“Did you think we’d be staying in five star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you’d be back to Mummy by Christmas?” Harry scolded feeling better at having someone to blame._
> 
> _“I thought Dumbledore had told you what to do. Had given you a fully formed plan, not a couple of points to follow.”_
> 
> _Harry noticed that Ron’s wand was resting in his fist. He glared back at his friend, unable to believe what he was hearing._
> 
> _“Ron.” Hermione said quietly, yet loud enough to be heard above the cacophony outside. “It’s not Harry’s fault. We knew what we were getting in to.”_
> 
> _Ron just ignored her focusing wholly on Harry. “Why is this our job anyway? Why does it always fall to us to save the day? Huh?”_
> 
> _Harry wouldn’t have been surprised to see steam start pouring from Ron’s ears. His face was almost the same colour as his hair._
> 
> _“Because...” Harry began still hoping to calm Ron._
> 
> _“Because you got that damn scar. That’s why! Everyone needs famous Harry Potter to come in and save the day. This isn’t our fight, it’s yours!”_
> 
> _Harry felt the anger bubble up inside him again. So that’s how he really felt, after everything they had endured together. “So why are you still here?” Harry spat._
> 
> _“Search me,” said Ron shrugging._
> 
> _“Go home then,” said Harry fiercely._
> 
> _“Yeah, maybe I will!” shouted Ron “At least there I’m wanted.”_
> 
> _“Then GO!” roared Harry. “Go back to them, pretend you’ve got over your spattergroit and Mummy’ll be able to feed you up and –“_
> 
> _Ron raised his wand to curse Harry but Hermione was too quick._
> 
> _“Protego!” She called, and invisible barrier expanding between Ron and Harry._
> 
> _The curse left Ron’s wand and struck the Shield where it seemed to sit for a moment before rebounding back and hitting Ron right in the face. He yelped in pain and clutched at his face. As he turned back to face the others the light caught his face once more. Hermione gasped. A large crater was visible in his right cheek and several gashes were evident above his left eye._
> 
> _Ron glared at them both for a moment. “So it’s like that then.”_
> 
> _His statement hung in the air between the two parties as though caught in the Shield Charm._
> 
> _“It doesn’t have to be Ron.” Hermione begged, tears leaking from her eyes. “Just be reasonable.”_
> 
> _“Reasonable!?” Ron thundered. “You always took his side. Even now, though you know what I’m saying makes sense. Why should we keep risking our necks for him?” He spat blood leaking from the wounds on his face._
> 
> _“Ron we promised to help him. Please!” Hermione called._
> 
> _“Fuck you!” He spat, his gaze shifting from Harry. “Fuck you both!”_
> 
> _With that he turned on his heel and stormed out into the night. Harry felt a deep regret as he watched Ron disappear through the doorway. He moved to go after him as did Hermione, but both were impeded by the Shield Charm still hovering in front of them. Harry collapsed into the seat behind him as Hermione ducked out into the darkness. Harry could hear her calling to Ron._
> 
> _She returned after a few minutes soaked to the bone. Her hair clung to her face and it was no longer possible to tell if it was tears or the rain that stained her face._
> 
> _“He’s gone...” She mumbled walking towards Harry._
> 
> _“I’m sorry Hermione. I don’t know what came over me.”_
> 
> _“The locket.” She said softly stopping just in front of him. “You’ve been wearing it all day. I can’t believe he said those things. You know I have never regretted being by your side.”_
> 
> _Harry nodded as the pain and realisation of what had happened coursed through him with every beat of his heart. He looked up and stared at Hermione. “You should get changed, or you’ll die of hyperthermia.”_
> 
> _Harry stood and moved towards the door so she could change. Hermione grabbed his hand and turned him about flinging herself into his arms and releasing all the pain and anguish she felt, crying into his shoulder until they were both soaked the water from her clothes and hair dripping steadily onto his. They both stood there taking solace in the others presence as the sound of the rain pressed in upon them, reinforcing how alone they were._

A tear leaked from Harry’s eye as he recalled that dark night so long ago. So much had changed that night.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

“A knut for your thoughts.” Hermione whispered barely loud enough for Harry to hear her.

He turned to face her as she stood in the doorway to the lounge. She knew she was silhouetted by the bright moonlight filtering in through the window behind her, the same moonlight that was the only source of light in the room, casting an eerie glow over Harry's features.

“It’s nothing.” He replied turning away from her rubbing his eye with one finger.

“Really. Nothing you say.” She responded walking over and sitting beside him on the sofa. “That’s why you’re sitting in the living room in the middle of the night with all the lights off.”

Harry just looked at her again a small smile creeping across his features. “I’m fine I promise.”

“You always were horrible at lying to me Harry.” Hermione said grabbing his hand and squeezing it softly. “At least with the big stuff.”

Harry’s smile grew as she watched, she could see pain etched behind his eyes, still a dull green, even in the soft moonlight. “I was just reminiscing. Old times and such.” Hermione just sighed and gave him a _you’re-still-lying-to-me_ look. “Ok I was thinking about Ron.” He caved.

Hermione felt a pang in her chest at the mention of Ron’s name. Harry almost never spoke of Ron. “Yes...” she whispered hoping to coax him into opening up.

“About the nig...” Harry paused sighing heavily. “About the night he left.”

Hermione thought back to the dark and gloomy night that had changed things forever. She had spent hours in Harry’s arms trying to make the hurt go away. She had truly cared for Ron, even starting to think of him in the way everyone assumed she already had. But that night he had turned his back on her. Turned his back on Harry, and on everything they had ever been through.

“Ow.” Harry said softly, shaking Hermione from her reverie.

“What?”

“You’re hurting my hand Hermione.” He replied.

Hermione looked down and realised she was squeezing Harry’s hand awfully tight. “Sorry.” She mumbled releasing his hand.

“It’s ok.” She could hear the hurt in Harry’s voice. He had never forgiven himself for that night. He felt that it was his fault Ron left. That if he had just taken off the locket sooner, things would have been different. She had even blamed Harry for a time. Not that she had ever told him so, she knew it would have destroyed him if he thought she had turned on him too.

“It wasn’t your fault Harry.” Harry looked away from her, scanning the room.

“I shouldn’t have lost it like that. I... None of us expected things to go the way they did.”

“Yes but it was still Ron who left. It wasn’t your fault.” She repeated emphasising her point resting her hand on his shoulder.

“He only said what we were all thinking at that point. And instead of trying to help him, and comfort him I snapped. I...” He stopped.

Hermione felt his shoulder tense as he tried to stop tears from emerging. He never cried in front of her. It was like he thought she would think less of him if he wasn’t always strong, always dependable Harry.

“Harry, don’t bottle it up again. You need to talk about this. To let it out.” She comforted running her hand down his back.

“I don’t want you to think I’m...”

“Think you’re what? Weak? Childish? I would never think less of you Harry. We used to talk all the time. What happened to us?” She asked knowing the answer immediately. It was that night. Everything had changed in that one fateful night. Their friendship changed with Ron’s departure.

“I’m sorry Hermione.” He said still facing away from her. “I just miss them so much. And not just Ron. Ginny too. And Fred. And Remus and Tonks. And everyone else. They died because of me. Because I didn’t know what I was doing.”

Hermione shifted on the seat threading her arms around Harry. She could feel his body loosen as he finally let some of the emotion out. Gentle sobs reached her ears as she pulled him closer. “No. They died because they loved you. Because they would have given anything for you. Just like I would,” she whispered into his ear.

Harry turned and wrapped his arms around her crying into her shoulder. A small grin spread across her lips as she held him close, being there for him, as he had been for her for so long. She could feel the tension easing out of his body, escaping through the tears that were dampening her pyjamas.

“It’s going to be ok.” Hermione sniffed and felt a warm liquid roll down her cheek. She realised that she was crying with Harry. Their emotions were pouring forth as they sought comfort in each other’s arms. Hermione felt her body shake as heavier sobs took her over. She felt Harry shift in her arms until she was crying into his shoulder. His body was still and she knew he had gone back to being strong Harry, the one who was there for her whenever she felt alone, or scared.

“It’s going to be ok.” Harry said rubbing her back and echoing her own words.

“No.” She sobbed, holding him tightly. “No it won’t. Everything is so different now.”

She felt Harry pull away from her as he shifted on the sofa. She felt alone in that moment before he pulled her close once more. His chest was hard yet soft enough to be welcoming, his arms strong and comforting. Hermione snuggled herself deeper into his arms, she felt safe here, like nothing could ever hurt her again.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked her trying to distract her from her memories.

“Don’t you feel it?” She asked looking up at him with tear soaked eyes.

“Feel what, Hermione.” He looked back down at her with his emerald eyes, searching for the answer in her chocolate coloured ones.

She just wanted to hit him, but couldn’t summon the energy as she buried herself back into his shoulder. She felt so confused. She wanted to hate him for not noticing but took solace in his arms at the same time. _Why does life have to be so complicated?_ she thought. “That...” She began unable to frame what she was thinking into coherent sentences.

“What?” He whispered, running his fingers softly through her hair.

Hermione felt a shiver creep down her spine at his touch. She dried her eyes and softly pulled away. “Do you really not know?” She stared straight into his eyes opening her mind and her heart to him, praying he’d notice.

“I...um...” Harry stuttered looking utterly confused and embarrassed at the same time.

Hermione leant closer. “Yes?” she asked, her voice so low she could barely hear it herself.

There were mere millimetres between them. “I...” Harry said, unable to tear his gaze from Hermione’s eyes. “I...”

A bright light suddenly flared around them both and they recoiled looking about. Kreacher walked in with several cleaning utensils and started dusting and polishing. Hermione turned away from Harry, drying her eyes and Kreacher stopped as he noticed them both.

“Forgive me master and mistress.” He said bowing low. “I did not know that you were up.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Hermione stood up and smiled at Kreacher. “It’s alright Kreacher. I was just heading to bed. Goodnight.” She called to the room in general, not turning back as she shuffled quickly from the room.

Harry just stared at the place she had been moments before. “Goodnight, Hermione.” He whispered a glazed look in his eyes.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hermione swung her door shut and fell against the wooden surface as she slid down to the floor. Her eyes were red as she struggled to keep the tears back. She felt so foolish, opening herself up like that. Now Harry was going to think she was completely insane. She wished she could undo everything.

 _No you don’t_ , a voice nagged in the back of her mind.

“Oh not you again.” Hermione moaned to herself, running her fingers into her hair and banging her head against the door.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said dejectedly through the door.

Hermione gasped and jumped up, swinging the door open to see Harry disappear inside his room. She collapsed where she was once more forgetting to swing the door shut this time as she fell backwards and stared up at the ceiling. _When did it all go so wrong?_ She asked herself.

 _When you fell in love with Harry_ , the voice cooed back.

“Did I ask for your opinion?” She chided back.

 _No but you wanted it!_ The voice replied sounding a lot like Ginny.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Realising she was lying on her bedroom floor having an argument with herself that she really didn’t want to have. She groaned again and dragged herself over to her bed. Slipping in under the covers, she shivered slightly as she snuggled her shoulder into the sheets and felt the cold patch on her pyjama top which was still damp with Harry’s tears.

 _Why don’t you just tell him already?_ The voice cooed once more.

“Because it’s completely ridiculous.” She rationalised. “Now go away.”

_Why?_

“Because you’re annoying me.”

_No. Why is it completely ridiculous?_

Hermione rolled over and buried her head fiercely into her pillow groaning loudly.

_You know that’s not gonna get rid of me._

“What do you want from me?” Hermione called to her empty room somewhat louder than she intended.

_To realise that you need Harry! Like I have been telling you for years now._

“I can’t. He obviously doesn’t feel the same way.”

_How can you know that if you never ask? Just go to his room now and tell him!_

“I will not tell Harry I love him!” Hermione yelled at herself.

“Might be a little late for that.” A voice said from the doorway.

Hermione sat bolt upright in bed and stared at Harry, his hand a centimetre from her door frozen in mid knock. His face was completely hidden in shadow. Hermione swallowed hard staring at his outline. “Um... Harry. How... how long have you been standing there?”

He just stood there. “Is it true?” He asked.

“Is what true?” Hermione asked hoping she could fake her way out of this somehow. She had already lost everyone important in her life, she couldn’t go on if she lost Harry too.

“Don’t play coy with me Hermione. Is it true?” He said slowly stepping forward into the room.

Hermione could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She wondered how it could be pounding and racing so hard all at the same time. She watched silently as Harry walked around her bed stopping when he came level with her. She pulled the covers up higher hoping to disappear beneath them.

“Well...?” Harry whispered, so low that Hermione barely caught it.

Her brain screamed at her to just stay quiet. _Don’t say anything. You can still salvage this_. Hermione felt herself agreeing with her brain as she watched Harry bob slowly up and down. Her heart stopped as she realised it wasn’t Harry that was bobbing. It was her head.

 _There problem solved_. Ginny’s voice called from the back of her mind.

Hermione froze completely too in shock to even yell at the voice. Her eyes were fixed on Harry, who was still cast almost completely in shadow. The moment seemed to go on forever, and Hermione thought she would die.

“How long have you... you know...” Harry finally responded.

In all her long musings Hermione had never really contemplated this question. She had cared deeply about him for years now, but she wasn’t sure when those feelings had turned to love. They had been so close for so long that it may be impossible to tell for sure where their origin lay. She sat completely still watching him as the world got darker and darker around her until suddenly the entire world was black.


	5. Unexpected Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being left in the dark Harry finds something new yet old he never realised and someone completely unexpected drops in unannounced leaving everyone a little on edge.

“Hermione! Wake up!”

It wasn’t a command. It was a request. Gentle yet firm, calling her back. Hermione felt her head swimming as she slowly opened her eyes. Harry was sitting above her staring down at her, worry etched across his face. She slowly smiled up at him, realising it had all been a dream.

“Morning Harry,” she said softly. “What’s the matter?”

“You just passed out because you weren’t breathing, that’s what. And it’s not morning, it’s still the middle of the night.” He replied.

Her smile vanished in a heartbeat. She looked to the side and her window was still filled with the starry night sky. Her heart began to race again as she returned her gaze to Harry. His eyes were fixed upon her face, but his expression was unreadable. She could feel her breath catching again and she suddenly needed to look anywhere but at Harry.

Suddenly her mind shut down again as she felt a pair of lips pressed against hers. The kiss was incredibly gentle and Hermione felt all her anxiety and fear flow out of her. Her head was spinning but in a good way. Hermione felt her hands snake up Harry’s body resting around his neck as she reciprocated the kiss. It lasted for an eternity, but when Harry pulled away Hermione felt it had only been for a fleeting moment. She dared not open her eyes for fear that _this_ was the dream.

“Hermione?” Harry whispered.

Her eyes flickered open and she saw a huge smile spread across his face. She mirrored his expression as her breathing finally began working on its own again. Her mind was slowly winding back up but only one thought managed to work its way to her still tingling lips “Wow.”

“That good, huh?” Harry teased as she tried to sit up.

“But... why?” She finally managed.

“Because I love you too, Hermione.” He stated. “I always have. I just never noticed it.”

Hermione felt herself melt as she gazed deeply into Harry’s eyes. Harry rushed forward as she collapsed back onto the bed. “You ok?” He asked.

“I’m fine.”

“Good.” Harry said.

He leaned back down and their lips collided once more. This time Hermione was ready and her arms moved back around Harry’s neck, her fingers playing with his hair. His lips pressed firmly against hers fitting her perfectly. She opened her mouth slightly and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Time seemed to freeze once more as they played over each other’s lips, tilting their heads back and forth every now and then.

Her mouth felt naked when Harry finally pulled back breathing deeply as she did the same. She wanted to say something, anything, but her entire body was numb. She couldn’t think straight as she stared up at Harry lovingly.

“You know this changes things.” She finally managed to whisper.

“Yeah.” Harry replied still smiling. “Now we can start acting normally around each other again.”

Hermione just laughed as she rolled onto her side and shuffled back across the bed, leaving Harry room to lie down beside her. He lay down and pulled her into his arms. “So what happens now?” She asked softly.

“Now you close your eyes and fall asleep in my arms.” Harry whispered.

Hermione just smiled as she realised there was nothing in this world she wanted more right now. She snuggled closer to Harry and closed her eyes letting euphoric sleep take her.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Intense light hit Hermione despite the fact her eyes were still shut tightly. She groaned at the light and shuffled to lift the doona higher over her face. A pair of arms tightened about her waist as she moved. Suddenly the night before came back to her in a rush, the awkward conversation downstairs, and the even more awkward moment later in her room. But when she rolled over in the grip, Harry was still lying there just watching her silently. Their eyes met and neither said anything to break the silence.

_Crack._

Hermione squealed loudly as Harry sat bolt upright in the bed, wand out. “Damnit Kreacher.” He yelled. “Don’t scare me like that.”

Kreacher looked in fear at Harry for a moment before bowing low and mumbling apologies as he backed away from the still open door, where he had apparated a moment before hand, to put some towels in the closet, which were now spread across the floor.

“Harry, you shouldn’t yell at him like that.” Hermione said sitting up with him.

“I know, he just scared me to death. I thought it was a Death Eater or something.”

Hermione gave him a _you-really-are-dumb-sometimes_ looks. “You should know Harry no one can...”

“No one can apparate into the building, I remember. I cast the charm, but it’s early and my brain doesn’t start working properly until I have some coffee.” Harry said retrieving his glasses from the nightstand. “I’ll go apologise to him.”

Harry made to move out of the bed but a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards making him fall awkwardly on the bed. “And where do you think you are going? Hmmm?” Hermione asked looking down at him.

Neither spoke again as they gazed softly into each other’s eyes. Hermione finally broke the gaze as she leant down and took Harry’s lips against hers once more, feeling her heart race as she did so. She still couldn’t believe that Harry loved her. After everything he was finally hers. She was terrified that if she broke that kiss it would all fall apart as Harry’s arms moved around her again. She squealed softly as Harry flipped her over back onto the sheets and pressed himself deeper into the kiss and all Hermione’s anxiety flowed straight out of her. She poured herself into the kiss flicking her tongue softly against Harry’s as the world stood still around them.

Her breath caught as Harry finally pulled back and she licked her lips, tasting him on herself. She tried to say something but her mouth just moved soundlessly as Harry smiled down at her. They both knew what she wanted to say.

“I love you too Hermione.” He said leaning down and giving her a fleeting peck on the lips.

Hermione just nodded, still unable to speak. “Can I go apologise to Kreacher now, or is there something else you need first?” Harry asked playfully.

Again all Hermione could do was shake her head as he gave her another peck and withdrew himself from her arms and walked out of the room. He glanced back at her over his shoulder as he reached the door and subsequently walked into the doorframe, finally eliciting a sound from Hermione as she couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face.

“Shut up.” Harry chided as he rubbed his head and walked out finally.

Hermione finally managed to settle herself down but still couldn’t move as she was pretty certain her legs were jelly and if she tried to stand up she would suffer a worse fate than Harry had. A million things were rushing through her mind but she cared for one thing. Harry was finally hers. After several minutes of Hermione lying there trying to regain the ability to walk, Harry walked back in carrying a tray loaded with food and juice.

“Breakfast?” He asked as she shuffled into a sitting position.

“Yes please.” She said only now realising how hungry she was. “What time is it?”

“Three o’clock in the afternoon.” Harry replied as he sat next to her and began buttering some toast.

“What?” Hermione asked incredulously. “I’ve never slept in this long.”

“Well I always assumed that was because you never had any reason to stay in bed so long.” Harry replied winking mischievously.

Hermione punched him in the arm and took some toast for herself as Harry just laughed. They could hear Kreacher bounding up the stairs and watched as he slipped on the rug at the top and slid into the wall and bouncing off it. They both choked on their toast as they tried their hardest not to laugh as he brushed himself off and rushed into the room.

“Master, Mistress. Forgive me for intruding.” Kreacher panted.

“It’s alright Kreacher you aren’t really intruding. What is wrong?” Harry asked recovering first.

“There is someone coming, Master. Someone in a black cloak is coming up the pathway as we speak.” Kreacher blurted urgently, stumbling over some of the words.

Hermione grabbed the tray off Harry’s lap not a moment too soon as he leapt out of the bed and grabbed his wand again. “Kreacher, you know what to do.” He said as he raced from the room without a backwards glance this time.

Hermione quickly followed suit, only taking a moment to put the tray down instead of sending it everywhere as Harry would have and grab her own wand from her nightstand. Kreacher was already running down the hall to Harry’s room when she reached the door and heard the most peculiar sound. The doorbell. Whoever had been coming up the path had rung it. She frowned as she slipped down the stairs and took up her position behind the grandfather clock. _Why would a Death Eater ring the doorbell?_ She thought as she saw Harry looking just as puzzled behind the kitchen counter.

“Hullo?”

The voice was muffled by a mixture of the heavy door and the spells covering the house. Though Harry had forced them to do many drills since moving here, this was actually the first time someone had come to the house. The door handle creaked slightly as the figure turned it pushing the door open. Hermione could see their silhouette but couldn’t make out anything else. But she did notice another puzzling fact; whoever it was didn’t have their wand out. Surely the Death Eaters would come in spells blazing.

“Harry? Hermione?” Came a suddenly familiar, yet shaky voice and Hermione gasped loudly.

There was another loud thump as Harry’s head connected with the edge of the counter and his bum connected with the tile floor.

“Ow!” He yelled eliciting a badly covered laugh from Hermione. “Shut up Hermione. And how the hell did you find us?” He badgered the figure walking angrily towards them.

“You guys really need to give me more credit than that. Hermione was never that good an actress. And you always walk so stiffly when you’re hiding something Harry.”

“Well it still doesn’t explain it.” Harry said though slightly softer than before.

“I’ll explain it all over a nice cup of tea.” The figure said, walking past Harry and into the kitchen.

“Make yourself at home.” Harry grumbled as Hermione moved from her hiding place and followed the others into the kitchen.

“So really, I don’t even get so much as a ‘Hey George, how are you?’” He asked from the bench, pouring three cups of tea and bringing them over to the table.

“We aren’t really used to visitors.” Hermione said before Harry could interject.

Harry simply sat there rubbing the top of his head and looking suspiciously at George.

“Well it helps if people know where to visit.” George said sipping his tea and glancing back and forth between the two. “Mum has been worried sick about you two. Everybody feared the worst after you both vanished after the battle.”

The entire table went silent after that. Each of them had lost so much that night, probably George most of all. They could see he still hadn’t recovered from Fred’s death. They all jumped slightly as a loud crack announced Kreacher’s arrival in the hall.

“Master? Is it safe?” He asked peeking around the corner.

“Yes Kreacher. Come in and sit down. You remember George don’t you?” Harry said, though Hermione could see in his eyes he was hoping the elf might sense any charm or concealment that they may have missed.

“Yes master. I remembers the Weasley boy. Though where is the other one?”

A dark shadow passed in front of George’s face at the statement and Hermione quickly covered for him.

“So George how exactly did you find us?”

“It was easy. When you came into the shop the other day I could sense something wasn’t right, so I gave you a traceable box of Peruvian Darkness Powder. It tracked you to a field some distance from here but then it stopped working. I told Violet to mind the shop for a few days and came out here and looked around for awhile. It took me four days to finally find the house and another day to get through most of the enchantments. You did a really good job on those Hermione.” George commented.

“Actually Harry did all of them. I was still too distraught to do much back then.” She finished in a whisper.

George looked between the two again before continuing. “Well Harry, never knew you had it in you. Thankfully I knew enough about you two to get past the worst of it, and I assume there are some there that only stop those with malicious intent, though I know some of them are to keep the rest of us away too, and then that’s really when I rang the bell. So why are you two hiding up here anyway? I hear that the Minister is looking for you everywhere.”

Harry and Hermione looked at one another as several thoughts ran between them. Were they going to be arrested and sent to Azkaban for rounding up Death Eaters?

“Hello?” George interrupted waving his hand between them both in true Weasley fashion, a completely puzzled look on his face.

Harry looked at him and smiled slightly, Hermione could see he had finally accepted George was who he claimed to be. No Death Eater could act like that. “We didn’t want you all to worry, but there were just a lot of things we needed to sort out and we couldn’t do it if we had you all over for tea every afternoon.” Harry said finally. “And you can _NOT_ tell anyone else where we are.”

George just continued to sit there still looking puzzled. “But you know what mum is like, I can’t keep something like this from her.”

“You have too. At least for a little longer. They can’t know yet.” Harry said, trailing off.

Hermione knew what he meant. There were still several Death Eaters out there and they were the worst ones left. The Weasley’s had been through so much that it wouldn’t be right to put them through that.

“Just trust us on this one George. It is nice to see you again though.” Hermione said getting up and giving him a big hug. “We have missed you all. Even though Harry is too proud to admit it.”

Harry just gave her a dirty look and went back to his musing. “Well I promise I’ll do my best to keep it secret but like I said, you both know my mother and she will sniff out the truth sooner or later. Even though I only have time to talk to her via post at the moment. And I’m going to visit all the time too. To make sure you two are ok.” He finished.

“Thanks George.” Harry said finally breaking his silence. “It is really good to see you again.”

George smiled widely. “It always good to see me!” He said puffing out his chest importantly and they all started laughing, not caring for the first time in ages about anything outside of those four walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** There is more to come, I've hit a rather large case of writers block recently but should have more in then next few months. Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it thus-far.


	6. Reality Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues as it always has, no matter the struggles we may go through individually. But that doesn't mean we can't sometimes forget that. At least for a time.

Kreacher sprinted across the shiny kitchen floor with a small package clutched firmly in his hands as Crookshanks took the corner behind him at speed and slipped across the floorboards. The trio at the table laughed loudly as Crookshanks bounced off the corner cupboard and was quickly back on Kreacher’s tail once more.

George’s visits were always a highlight for Harry and Hermione these days as he always brought new toys for Kreacher and Crookshanks, which invariably resulted in one chasing the other all over the house, much to their amusement. And also for the news he brought about their families and the world in general and how it was faring since the end of the war. It made them feel almost normal again to sit and have fun, something they had sorely neglected in their self-imposed absence.

“Now you shouldn’t laugh at poor Crookshanks!” Hermione said, in what she surely meant to be a stern voice, but was somewhat lessened in its effect by her own laughter.

“I’ll stop when you do.” George retorted clutching his stomach.

“No you won’t.” Harry chipped in, turning away from the action. “You’ll probably just laugh harder.”

The three roared with laughter once more as a pair of loud thuds and curses echoed in from the hall, indicating that Crookshanks had finally caught Kreacher. It was several minutes before any of them were in any condition to speak.

“Well I guess that’s my cue guys.” George said.

“You know you can stay over every once in a while George. We’re both pretty good cooks and we don’t bite.” Hermione said drawing fresh laughter from George.

“Thanks but if you two want these trips kept secret I can’t disappear for too long. People will get suspicious if I don’t keep up my wild social schedule.” He added as he gathered his things and got up.

“Good one.” Harry laughed. “That’s the best joke you’ve come out with yet, mate. I’ll walk you out.”

“See you Hermione.” George called over his shoulder as he retreated out the door.

“See you.” She replied as she whipped out her wand, a wicked smirk spread across her face.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Harry and George didn’t talk for most of the trek, but as usual George finally broke the silence.

“You know I do worry about you two sometimes. Out here all alone.”

“What are you on about?” Harry asked puzzled. “There are more enchantments here than on Hogwarts.” He ended, feeling a sharp pang as he said the name.

“Not that you nut. Ain’t no way any Death Eater could follow George Weasley.” George added, eliciting a laugh from them both. “I was talking socially. I know Hermione’s great and all but she can’t be giving you all that you need mate. And a bloke can only fly solo for so long.” He added with a wink.

Harry paused before replying. He and Hermione had decided to keep their new relationship secret from George for now. But it hadn’t been easy. He had nearly caught them in the lounge last week.

“Don’t you worry about that.” Harry said forcing a cheeky grin. “We can’t all be as good with the ladies as you. Besides I’m not even twenty yet, I have plenty of time to worry about girls later on.”

“Yeah well until then I’ll give em my best in your place. Don’t make a bloke work too hard now.” George added with another laugh. “I’ll catch you later.” He spun on the spot with a flourish and fell flat on his face on the ground.

Harry nearly followed him, he was laughing so hard. The look on George’s face was priceless as he lay in a heap on the grass. Harry finally calmed down enough to offer him a hand up. “You’re about five meters short there buddy.” He said still in stitches.

“I know that.” George said defensively. “Just thought you could use another laugh before I left.” He finished, his usual grin back in place.

“Yeah well keep that up and I’ll never be able to stop mate.” Harry replied.

George just waved as he jogged the last few meters and disappeared with a loud pop. Harry continued giggling to himself as he walked back to the house, going over the days many hilarious events in his mind.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

“ALL OF THEM!?!”

Every one of the cloaked figures in the room cowered before the wrath of the voice as it echoed off the stone walls. Only a small few stood their ground just outside the doors as fury radiated from their cloaked lord.

“ALL?!?!?”

Carrion quivered in fear as she felt the shadow of her master block out any warmth there had been on her skin previously. Her eyes darted momentarily up and caught sight of the cold dead eyes staring back at her penetrating her very soul.

“I’m afraid so, my lord. There was nothing we could do, by the time we got there, the Ministry had already finished rounding them up.”

As she dared a second glance her body gave out beneath her as pain ripped at every muscle in her being. She had failed her master and now was being punished for it.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

It had been such a long time since George had felt as happy as he did after leaving the cottage. Not even the blades of grass and dewy residue on his shirt could ruin that for him. He’d had precious little to celebrate since…

He was glad that these visits were a respite from people tip-toeing around him, or always glancing at him, waiting for him to break.

Not a day had passed that he hadn’t missed his brother deeply, not to mention all the other losses his family had suffered that day. He was thankful for the freedom it gave, and how his spirit soared for days afterwards.

That was until he turned the corner of Diagon Alley and saw his shop front. Or what had previously been his shop front.

The bright orange walls were peeled outwards and blackened at the edges, glass lay everywhere, even over the still bodies on the walkway in front of WWW. Most of them completely still.

Shock froze him as he glanced at the chaos before him. Several of the nearby shops were damaged as well, but his had clearly been the epicentre. The death and destruction was unbelievable.

Such a death hadn’t been seen since that day.

It wasn’t until George spied Violet a few feet in front of him that he managed to spur himself to movement.

“Violet!? Can you hear me?” George coughed, his voice still partly caught in his throat as he knelt beside her body.

The back of her magenta robes were badly torn and there was definitely blood soiling them as he tried to rouse her.

“Violet, please.” He squeaked.

As his fingers passed over her reddened cheek her eyes opened and without lifting her head they locked with his own. They were terribly bloodshot but she still had the same power behind them. George finally felt a moment of relief as he realized she was not only alive but still Violet inside there.

He attempted to gently roll her to her side to check for any further damage, but it appeared all her injuries were restricted to her back.

“What happened?” George cradled her face as he glanced about, finally noticing the dozens of official looking wizards moving about the chaos.

“De…” was all Violet could manage as she tried to sit up.

“Careful.” George urged as he helped.

“Death Eaters.”

George surveyed the scene once more, this new information colouring it very differently. They must have managed to figure out he knew where Harry was.

“Said people were so happy.” George looked back down at Violet, her voice hushed and weakened. “Said we needed a little fear back in our lives.”

George was stunned. “They blew up half a street full of people for that?”

“Weasley!” George felt a hand grasp his shoulder and pulled his attention to the face standing above him. “What have you lot cooked up this time?”

Dawlish looked down at him suspiciously trying to read his face. “Caused a right ol’ mess didn’t you.”

“You think I did this?” George was taken aback.

“Well you lot are always selling a lot of things that go boom. Get your fireworks to close to the cauldron?”

For the first moment since seeing the carnage that was once a business he’d built with Fred he felt angry. The Ministry really thought he was that reckless he’d endanger his staff and customers.

“Gonna have to take you in for questioning this time boy.”

“Are you mental John? Why would I destroy my own shop?”

“That’s what the questioning will out now won’t it.”

And with that Dawlish dragged George to his feet, causing Violet to fall roughly to the ground once more. Once he had a firm grip Dawlish turned on the spot and they were both gone, as a large group of St Mungo’s staff appeared to treat the wounded.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long. I just woke up this morning and felt like writing again. This chapter has been half ready for years so my apologies for keeping it hidden for so long._

_As for the content, I make no apologies for that. My bad._

**_TyrannicFeenix_ **


End file.
